heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth X Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Adversaries: * * The Skull's Forces ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * The cover to this issue features Storm (Ororo Munroe), (first appearance ), Iron Maiden, Spiders Man, and Black Panther (T'Challa), (first appearance .) * Page 1-2: Covers early Wakandan history which was covered in (??) * Page 3-4: Panel 1 shows Black Panthers father T'Chaka being shot dead by Ulysses Klaw, this event and the origin of the Black Panther were all originally covered in Fantastic Four #53. The costume Black Panther is wearing in panel 3 is circa his first appearance in Fantastic Four #52. * Page 6: Panel 3 the "Hank" Reed Richards is speaking to (on the far right of the panel) Is Hank McCoy, aka the Beast (First appearance Uncanny X-Men #1). Panel 5 we see the arm of Storm (Ororo Munroe.) Black Panther and Storm were also married in the Earth-616 universe in Black Panther #18. * Page 12: In the final panel the movie that the Skull is commenting on "Oh yeah... That movie" is "The Ten Commandments" a 1952 film by Cecil B. DeMille that starred Charleston Heston. * Page 13: Panel 3, "...You know like when Jack Nicholson did when he became the Joker?" is a reference to actor Jack Nicholson's role in Tim Burton's 1989 film "Batman", the film is of course named after the comic book character of the same name. Batman is one of the iconic characters owned by Marvel's long time rival DC Comics. Panel 4 when the Skull comments on the origins of Iron Maiden he quips "The name was my idea. I always loved that band." is a reference to the band Iron Maiden, a long time heavy metal band that was formed in 1975. * Page 15-16: In panel 1 Cap is choking Bucky (James Barnes, first appearance Captain America Comics #1), who was Captain America's sidekick during World War II. Bucky was presumed killed in the line of duty as told in Avengers #4. * Page 21: Panel 1 is the first appearance of Hulk & Bruce Banner in Earth X. The two used to be the same being and first appeared in Hulk #1. Panel 2, the Betty that Bruce is referencing here is his late wife Betty Ross Banner (First appearance Hulk #1) the two were married in Incredible Hulk #319. At the time Earth X was published, Betty Ross was believed dead in the mainstream Marvel Universe. She had "died" in Incredible Hulk #466. The appearance of "Betty" in these panels is reminiscent of a time when Betty herself was turned into a creature called "The Harpy" back in Incredible Hulk #(???) * Page 22: Panel 3 we first see Wong, he was Dr. Strange's man-servant, he fist appeared in Strange Tales #110. Panel 6 we see Clea , once Dr. Stranges lover and apprentice. She first appeared in Strange Tales #126. In this panel she is wearing Strange's cloak of levitation and the Eye of Agamotto. Both were first given to Dr. Strange by the Ancient One in Strange Tales #127. The quote at the end of this issue was made by T.S. Eliot (Thomas Stearns Eliot, 1888-1965) who was a poet, dramatist and literary critic. | Recommended = | Links = }}